Nowadays, the subject of a fluid inspection device with channels or micro-channels is quite popular. In the general course of fluid inspection, a tested fluid enters a chamber through a channel of the fluid inspection device for mixture or reaction in the chamber. During the tested fluid enters the chamber, it is easy for bubbles to come up in the chamber before the chamber is filled with the tested fluid and then the inspection is obstructed.
Furthermore, since the internal diameters in the channel system or micro-channel system are tiny, the micro-pump or centrifugal force is usually used as a driving force to drive the tested fluid sample. However, the costs of various micro-pumps are mostly high and the stabilities thereof are not good enough. On the other hand, heat is easily generated in the course of centrifugation, which may break down the sample. Moreover, these two technique solutions cannot prevent bubbles from mixing with the sample in the channels and being trapped in the chamber.
The bubbles in the chamber dramatically influences the accuracy of values obtained by the inspection and leads to misjudgments. Current fluid inspection devices cannot prevent bubbles from forming within the chamber in a simple way. Thus, a special fluid inspection device is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problems. Moreover, it will be an advantage to reduce the amount of the tested sample when the tested sample comes from human biological samples or chemical analytes which are hard to access.